


One For All and All For One

by LostSilverAngel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, No Incest, i love these dysfunctional children so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSilverAngel/pseuds/LostSilverAngel
Summary: The Hargreeves' children are young but they know sticking up for their sister is worth it.





	One For All and All For One

They’re four years old, barely old enough to understand right from wrong. Except, they’re old enough to understand that they’re special.

They understand that their dad is trying to help each one of them develop their powers, so they grow curious. Occasionally they sneak into each other’s training sessions hidden away from sight but watching everything.

There’s always comfort in knowing that their siblings might be watching but occasionally when they lose control of their powers there’s always fear.

That’s what happens the night Vanya loses control of her powers. The night she concentrates on the storm outside instead of the sound in her father’s hand her first thought isn’t that she hurt her father it’s that she might have hurt her siblings.

“It was an accident” she says, full of fright with the thought of what could have happened.

Her father nods, blood running down his cheek his face soft and understanding for once in his life.

Vanya is still on edge until she heads towards her room and is ambushed by all six of her siblings all of them with wide eyes shining with concern.

“Vanya are you ok?”

Luther takes the lead like always, he’s had some trouble controlling his powers before as well, so he knows how stressful an incident like hers can be.

She nods still shaking a little from the power that surged through her in that moment. She doesn’t like how easy it was to let go of everything.

Ben, who knows more than anyone what it’s like to have scary powers steps forward and gives her a hug. The hug quickly becomes a group hug as everyone else joins, they’re still children and showing emotions isn’t something to be embarrassed about.

“No matter what we won’t let dad do anything to you because of the accident.”

Klaus has a rare determined look in his eyes and Vanya remembers that his training often takes place in the family mausoleum and shivers at the thought.

 

They stick by her like glue after that, each on high alert, even Luther who trusts their father almost blindly. They know he is not a forgiving man and even if he kept going like nothing was happening they noticed Pogo avoiding Vanya’s eyes almost as if he was guilty of something.

Five is the only one with her when her father begins to lead her away.

“I’m taking you somewhere only you can play.”

He barely catches the words, but it puts him on high alert. There’s no place in the academy that they’re not allowed to enter except their father’s office, so he follows them discretely.

When he sees the dungeon, their father has created and how Pogo obediently shut the door on Vanya.

Sweet Vanya who out of all of them deserved better than their father’s harsh treatment. Vanya who would cry when Luther and Diego fought because she believed they should all get along. Vanya who would let Klaus play with her dolls even if their father all but forbade it. Vanya who would let Allison play with her hair because that’s what sisters did. Vanya who always made him peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches because it’s the only thing she could make, and he sometimes had nightmares.

He doesn’t think twice before using his powers to appear in Luther’s room who instantly fell out of his bed at the sight of his brother.

“Dad has trapped Vanya in a dungeon.”

Luther hesitates, he is still his father’s number one but he’s also four years old and his loyalty right now is to his siblings first.

Luther nods and together they pull their siblings out of their rooms determined to face their father together.

They reach the dungeon as Pogo and their father are exiting and both of them freeze at the sight of the determined four year olds in front of them.

“We know you’ve locked up Vanya because she hurt you accidentally.”

 

Reginald Hargreeves was rarely at a loss for words but in this instant with six determined four year olds staring him down, he couldn’t for the life of him think of something to say. Instead, in his moment of shock took a verbal beating as all six angry children began talking.

“Enough!”

He yelled, and the children immediately quieted down.

He took a deep breathe before continuing, “Your sister is too powerful, she is going to forget she has powers and you will all treat her like she is ordinary.”

“Forget she has powers? What are you going to do have Allison rumor her.” Five snarled angrily at their father.

Reginald Hargreeves makes the mistake of pausing, his children rarely take him by surprise but facing an angry four year old tends to disarm people.

“What I plan to do with Number Seven is none of your business Number Five.”

Reginald was using his no nonsense voice, the voice that the children recognized immediately but in their anger and with adrenaline rushing through their veins for once in their short lives they didn’t care.

 

Luther, who could see their father didn’t trust their sister wanted to back him up but then he thought what if it was him.

Reginald didn’t care about the numbers, he realized, even if he was his dad’s number one if he lost control of his powers or if he wasn’t of use to him anymore he would be locked up like Vanya in one way or another.

With these thoughts running through his head Luther steps forward, a boy with a growing sense of justice in his heart.

“No.”

He says it so confidently, so firmly, that everyone around him is taken aback. He knows his siblings expected him to side with their father but he’s Number One his siblings are his responsibility.

It’s during this moment that the unwavering loyalty his father had been grooming in him shifts to his siblings. Luther who will one day refuse to let his siblings go, who will protect every single one of them even if they try to turn away his help. This is the Luther that shields his sister with his body, he is Number One and maybe he will never be the best for his father but he can become the best for his siblings.

 

One by one they all step forward, staring defiantly at their father as they protect their small sister against their father.

There is a moment where a smart man knows he’s been beaten and backs down. Reginald Hargreeves although a stern and stubborn man has always been a smart man.

He glances at the seven tiny bodies in front of him, refusing to give in and sighs. Somewhere deep inside he’s proud of them, he’s proud that at four years old they have all gained the courage to stand up to an authority figure even if it is him.

“Fine, but she will stay away from missions until her powers are fully in control. If she makes any mistakes it will be the fault of each and every one of you and you shall all be punished accordingly.”

Vanya lets go of the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She could stay, she wasn’t going to be punished, she was safe.

Five glares at the old man, not trusting this moment but finally puts his hand on Vanya’s back and begins leading everyone away.

“Oh and children,” Reginalds adds, taking off his monocle to study it for a second, “I shall have Pogo and Grace create a separate viewing area for when you wish to see each other practice.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a one-shot but maybe I'll add an extra chapter later


End file.
